So Much To Learn
by Zero's girl 4 life
Summary: The D-tent boys are out of Camp Green Lake and on their way to high school.Land of drama, fights, and academics.Zero's pretty excited about his 1st day, but nothing special ever happens at school,right?That's until he meets the famous singer More inside
1. Prologue

Prologue

_~1 Month Ago~_

_Three dark figures were sitting in a dark, moldy jail cell. The first was a red haired woman, the second a happy-go-lucky man, and the third a fag. A guard walked over to their cell and unlocked it._

"_You three are free to go," he said._

"_What?" the fag asked._

"_Don't ask questions, __**Marion**__," the red head said. "Let's go, Walter."_

_The three walked out of the cell. They followed the guard to a counter, to retrieve any of their belongings. They walked out the police station. The red head took a deep breath._

"_What now, Lou?" Walter asked._

"_Now...," Lou turned to the men behind her. "We get revenge!"_

_A cynical grin spread across her face. Marion and Walter looked at each other. Revenge? Lou turned and began walking down the street. Marion and Lou followed close behind. Lou's hair whipped around in her face as the wind blew. _

"_Time to plan," she said to herself. _

_~Now~_

_A limo pulled up to a house to the left of Zero's. The limo eased into the driveway and came to a stop. A light-skinned girl with black and brown hair, stopping a few inches past her shoulders, stepped out. She looked around. It was her first time back in almost two years. Like anything could've really changed since her absence. Little did she know, right? Tomorrow was the first day of school._

_She walked up the driveway to her home wondering about how everyone she knew would react to see her back, especially since she was now a celebrity. She just hoped they didn't treat her any different than they used to. She opened the front door and walked into the house. The limo driver and her luggage close behind. Boy was she in for a surprise tomorrow?_


	2. First Day of School

**Full summary: **

**The D-tent boys are out of Camp Green Lake and on their way to high school. Land of drama, fights, and academics. Zero's pretty excited about his 1st day, but nothing special ever happens at school, right? That's until he meets the famous singer, Jasmine 'Jazzy J' Jackson. Pretty cool, right? What could go wrong? How about Lou, Marion, and Walter being released from jail about a month prior to school starting? Can you say danger zone?**

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Day of School

Zero and Stanley walked onto the campus of Barrington High, awaiting the arrival of the other D tent members. They had already endured one hell, only to be sent to another. Zero looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"This place is huge!" Zero said.

"Compared to you everything's huge," a voice said.

Zero and Stanley turned to see X-ray, Armpit, and Magnet walking over. They all did their little handshake thing that they do.

"Dude, we gotta get to the Junior building," X-ray said to Stanley.

"I know," Stanley replied. "But I'm waiting for Zero's escort to the Freshmen building."

"Aww," X-ray ruffled Zero's curls. "The lil' guy needs an escort."

Zero pushed X-ray away from him. The boys laughed.

"Yep, and here I am!" a voice announced.

The boys looked up to see a girl walking toward them. She had cinnamon brown skin, hazel eyes, and curly black hair that reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a purple tank top that said Dancing Fool, a half blue jean jacket, blue jean capris, and a pair of white Air Forces. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a side bang.

"Cadence, what took you so long?" Zero asked.

"Relax, Cuzzo," Cadence said. "My mom was makin' a fuss over my hair."

Zero shook his head. Cadence looked over at the others. Her eyes fell upon X-ray.

"Hey, X," she smiled.

"'Sup, Rhythm," X-ray grinned. "Let's go, guys."

X-ray and the boys headed to the Junior building. Zero and Cadence turned and walked to the Freshmen building. Cadence looked at Zero's outfit when they stopped in front of the building.

"Hey, love the threads," Cadence said.

Zero looked down at his clothes and smiled. He had on a red graphic tee, baggy black pants, and some red and black Jordans.

"Down there?" they heard a girl ask.

"Yeah, right there," another girl said.

"Thanks, Meredith," the first girl said.

"No problem, Jas," Meredith called. "See ya'."

Zero and Cadence looked beside them to see a girl coming their way. She had caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes, and long black and brown hair in double French braids, stopping past her shoulders. She was wearing a tight yellow tank top, baggy blue capris, and a pair of gold and white Baby Phat super script high tops. All Zero could do was stare. She walked by Zero and she bumped his shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. Cadence's eyes widened.

"Sorry," the girl said as she walked backwards.

Zero just kept right on staring at her. The girl smiled and turned back around. She continued on into the building. Cadence smacked Zero in the stomach. Zero stifled a grunted and looked at Cadence.

"OMG!" Cadence exclaimed. "That's Jazzy J!"

"The singer?" Zero asked.

"Yeah!" Cadence nodded. "What other Jazzy J do you know?"

Zero rolled his eyes. The first bell rang and everyone walked inside. Zero and Cadence walked up the stairs.

"No way," Zero said.

"It's gotta be," Cadence said, walking into homeroom. "She looks just like her."

"Do you know how many people look like celebrities?" Zero asked, as he took a seat in the back.

"But do you stare at all of them, droolin' with yo' mouth all open?" Cadence asked, sitting beside him.

"I wasn't starin'," Zero defended himself.

"Okay," Cadence smiled. "But you sure were droolin'. Yo' mouth all open. Boy, I thought you was gonna catch flies!"

"I wasn't droolin'!" Zero said.

Cadence grinned. Zero turned and wiped the corner of his mouth as discreetly as he could. Their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom, closing the door behind her. She was a middle-aged black woman with short brown hair and glasses.

"My name's Ms. Jones," she said. "You will come to me first thing, everyday this week. Now give me some peace while I take attendance."

Everyone looked at each other. Ms. Jones sat at her desk, took out a folder, and began calling role. Zero sighed. This was going to take a while. His last name was Zeroni for Christ's sake.

* * *

"Tiffany Addison?"

"Here."

"Marissa Baxter?"

"Here."

"Dwayne Carter?"

"Here."

Zero was sitting in the back of his first class, while his teacher went through role. He looked around the room at all the posters on the walls, as he waited to hear his name.

"Mary Ann Ferguson?"

"Here."

"Justin Howard?"

"Here."

"Jasmine Jackson?"

No one answered.

"Jasmine Jackson?" the teacher repeated.

Still no answer.

"Okay, moving on," the teacher said as he continued on with the role.

After he finished, the teacher sat the folder on his desk and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning, class," he said. "I am Mr. Philpot and this is Ninth grade Literature."

The door opened and everyone turned towards it. A girl walked in and pulled the door closed behind her. _That's the girl from this morning! _Zero thought.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said. "I got lost."

"That's quite alright," Mr. Philpot said. "Name?"

"Jasmine Jackson," she said.

"Well, Ms. Jackson, I'm Mr. Philpot," he said. "Why don't you take that seat behind Mr. Zeroni."

Zero's eyes widened. Jasmine nodded. She walked to the back of the room and sat down. All eyes were on her as everyone began to whisper. Mr. Philpot walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers.

"This is your syllabus," he said, holding up the papers. "You need to get this signed and bring it back on Wednesday. I only see you every other day."

Mr. Philpot placed a stack of papers at the front of each row. His instructions were to take one and pass the rest back. Zero took a paper and when he turned to pass them back, he knocked over Jasmine's notebooks.

"Sorry," Zero said, reaching to pick them up.

"It's okay," Jasmine smiled, reaching for her things. Zero handed everything to her. He looked down and saw a red journal.

"I can get that," Jasmine said, as Zero picked it up.

On the front of the journal in bold letters was **My Songs**. And underneath that it said **Jazzy J**. Zero stared at the journal, then at handed it to her and she slowly took it.

"Thanks," Jasmine said.

"Welcome," Zero said, turning around.

_Holy crap! She is Jazzy J!_ He thought.

_Holy crap! He knows!_ Jasmine thought.

* * *

R&R folks. Lemme know what you think. All suggestions are welcome.


	3. Back To School Bash

Chapter 2:

Back-To-School Bash

"Hello Barrington High, Cristo Tortellini here with your afternoon announcements," came over the intercom. "I hope you all enjoyed your first day back. To celebrate such a wonderful day, The Back-To-School-Bash will be held today in the gymnasium at 7pm. There will be a special guest. Hope you all can make it and have a Marvelous Monday!"

The final bell rang and everyone filed out of their classrooms and out onto the open campus. Zero looked around and spotted D tent. Just as he was making his way toward them, Cadence grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"C'mon," she said. "Hey, are you guys goin' to the Back-To-School-Bash?"

The boys shrugged. Zero didn't give any kind of reply. Cadence looked at him.

"I guess," he said.

"Aren't they supposed to have those things before school starts?" Zigzag asked, as they started to exit the campus.

"They were gonna have it last Saturday," Cadence explained. "But all the entertainment couldn't arrive in time."

"You goin', Rhythm?" X-ray asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Got to," Cadence said. "I'm on the dance team."

"That I've gotta see," X-ray said, while he and Armpit walked into their neighbor.

"See ya'," Armpit said.

The others continued walking. Every D tent member broke off, until it was just Stanley, Zero, and Cadence. They walked up the driveway to each of their houses. Cadence unlocked her door and opened it.

"I'm gonna see you guys tonight, right?" she asked the two.

"Sure," Stanley said, walking into his house.

"Hector?" Cadence asked.

"Uh huh," he replied, closing his door.

Cadence shook her head and walked inside her house. Zero walked up to his room and dropped his things on the floor. He pulled his cell out his pocket as he headed down to the kitchen. He dialed his mom as he looked through the fridge. He left a message informing her of where he would be. He hung up, closed the fridge, and headed back upstairs. _Might as well get ready now. _he thought.

* * *

**_Ding, dong!_**

Zero had changed his clothes and pulled his curls into a ponytail. The doorbell rang just as Zero turned off the bathroom light. He ran down to answer it; jumping the last four stairs he opened the door. Standing there was Cadence with her hand on her hip. She was dressed in a red t-shirt, black leggings, and a pair of black Reeboks with red laces. Her hair was out of the usual ponytail and it hung down past her shoulders. Zero grinned and picked up a lock of her curly hair.

"Aww, you're wearing your hair down," he said.

"Shut it," Cadence said, moving Zero's hand out her hair. Zero grinned.

"And you said you'd never wear it down," he said.

"I had no choice," Cadence said. "Do you need a ride? The other guys are gonna meet us there."

"Yeah," Zero nodded. "Hold on."

Zero ran up the stairs to grab his wallet and cell phone. He put his things in his pocket and headed back downstairs. He followed Cadence outside. She seemed to be walking to her own beat and she only did this when she was excited or learning a new dance.

"What's got you all excited?" Zero asked, following her next door.

"I heard Jazzy J was gonna be there!" she exclaimed. "And she's gonna perform!"

"How do you know?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I have my sources," Cadence replied. Zero shook his head as they walked.

Cadence and Zero climbed into the car with Cadence's mother, Ms. Ellis. Cadence rehearsed her dance to silent music, while Ms. Ellis asked the two teens multiple questions about their first day.

"Mom," Cadence said. "I gotta get my mind set on this performance. Can we do this later?"

"Oh, sorry," Ms. Ellis said. Ms. Ellis pulled to a stop in the school parking lot. Zero and Cadence thanked her and climbed out of the car.

"I should be back around nine," Ms. Ellis informed them. "And if not, I fell asleep and you two will need to find a ride."

The two nodded and headed towards the school's gym as Ms. Ellis pulled off. Cadence was walking backwards and practicing her dance. Zero just watched her.

"Cadence!" a girl called.

Cadence turned and saw one of her dance team members standing at the gym door.

"Let's go!" the girl said.

"Comin'!" Cadence called. "See ya', Z!"

Zero gave a quick nod of the head. Cadence ran into the gym. Zero sighed. This better be worth his time. He opened the door and walked inside. Zero made his way through the kid-infested gym. He spotted Twitch and Stanley, sitting near the stage. He walked over to them and looked at the table. There was a card that said, '**_Reserved For Cadence's Guests'_**.He shook his head and greeted his friends, doing their little handshake thing. About ten minutes later, the DJ walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. And the night began.

"Hey, hey, hey, DJ Smooth comin' at ya' and welcome to the 'Back-To-School Bash'! We got a lot goin' on tonight. First, we got a few amateur bands from the school to get ya' started, then we have Barrington's very own dance team, and next to pump up the party, we've got a special guest with us, a'ight! So….. LET'S GET IT STARTED!"

The kids cheered. Zero, Twitch, and Stanley did nothing, but watch that stage. A band by the name of 'Purple Filth' made their way on stage. They started their first set. The three boys looked at each other, then back at the stage.

"Wow," Zero said, in monotone.

"Who told them they were good?" Twitch asked, staring at the band.

Stanley shrugged. The band finished up and was leaving the stage. DJ Smooth came up and took the microphone. He watched as the band walked off the stage. He was trying hard not to bag on them, but being the person that he was he couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Purple Filth," he said. "That was certainly….. uh, filthy! Now we have an all girl band. They call themselves THE HEX GIRLS!"

The band began to play and the lead singer sang. They sounded okay and they didn't look too bad either. They just dressed weird. Yeah, real weird. The song ended and they made their way off the stage. DJ Smooth came back on stage.

"We'll call you on Halloween girls!" he smirked.

DJ Smooth continued on with the night. Twenty minutes and three bands later, the crowd was getting restless. After the last band called, 'Mud pie' went on, DJ Smooth walked on stage one last time.

"Ya'll havin' a good time?!" he asked.

There were scattered cheers amongst the audience. The DJ smirked. He took a quick glance behind him. The dancers were ready to perform. Zero looked beside him and saw X-ray coming toward them, along with the other D tent members.

"Hey, Z, Twitch, C-man," X-ray said. "Has Rhythm danced yet?"

"No, not yet," Zero said. All attention was brought back to the DJ.

"Up next we've got The Barrington High dancers," DJ Smooth said.

Everyone cheered as the girls took their places on the stage. Destiny Child's T-shirt began as did the dancers performance. The majority of the audience that was greatly enjoying the performance was the boys. The lights faded out as the girls removed their t-shirts, to reveal their black tank tops underneath. The gym erupted with applause. Magnet, X-ray, and Armpit whistled.

"Now I know that I ain't the only one who thought that was hot," he smiled. Everyone cheered.

"Here come those lovely ladies now," DJ Smooth said.

Everyone cheered as the dancers made their way to their reserved tables. Cadence smiled as she made her way to her table. She had two other girls with her. The first girl was white. She had long platinum blond hair that she wore in cornrows halfway down her back, and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt black leggings and black Nikes. The second girl was Mexican. She had tan skin, long black hair in curls that fell down her back, and deep set hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black leggings, and black Reeboks with blue laces.

"Hey, guys," Cadence smiled. "These are my home girls Stephenie and Carmen."

"Meyer," Squid said to Stephenie, crossing his arms.

"Smith," Stephenie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I take it you two know each other," Cadence said, looking from Stephenie to Squid.

"We've met," Squid replied.

"Unfortunately," Stephenie said.

"Carmen," Magnet grinned, nodding towards her.

"Jose`," Carmen smiled.

"Babe, I told you to call me Magnet," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And I told you not to call me babe," Carmen replied in a mock tone.

"Hey X," Cadence said, walking over to him. "Thanks for the t-shirt."

"No prob," he grinned.

"That's his shirt?" Zero asked, pointing at X-ray.

"Yeah," Cadence said. "Don't it look a lil' big?"

"Wasn't even payin' attention," Zero said.

"Hey, everybody I got some news for you," DJ Smooth said.

The whole gym quieted down and everyone looked at him. All of D tent and the girls sat at the table.

"Our special guest is here," he said. "And I know for a fact you gonna love her. Now give it up for the one, the only, Jasmine "Jazzy J" Jackson!"

The room erupted with cheers and applause. That caught Zero's attention, because his eyes were locked on the stage. The girl from that morning ran onto the stage. Her hair was taken out of the two French braids. It was wavy and fell over her shoulders. She smiled. Jasmine put her headset on.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" she asked. The crowd cheered. "How many divas do we have out there tonight? If you a diva I wanna see yo' hands up!"

Just about all the girls in the gym got out their seats, raising their hands in the air. Jasmine smiled again and adjusted her headset. Her backup dancers ran out and took their places around her. The music started. (A/N: The songs I will be using in this chapter are originally by Beyonce and they are some of my faves. There may be some slight word change.)

_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)  
I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva  
I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva  
I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Stop the track, lemme state facts:  
I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;  
I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it  
How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!  
I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,  
Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)_

_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)  
I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva  
I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva  
I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,_

_of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, _

_of a, of a hustla..._

All the girls in the audience sang along. Cadence looked over at Zero and smiled. He was staring at Jasmine. It didn't even look like he was blinking. Jasmine walked towards the end of the stage.

_When he pull up,_

_wanna pop my hood up,  
Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler  
Gettin money, divas gettin' money,  
If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me_

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin')Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)  
Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
I wanna see her (I wanna see her), _

_I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
What you say? (NOT TO ME!), _

_She ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,_

_of a, of a hustla..._

_Since 13 in my stilettos, been struttin' in this game,  
"What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;  
She ain't calling' him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "Where that money?")  
All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;  
Take it to another level,No passengers on my plane..._

_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)  
I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva..._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
Stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "Where that money?")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,_

_of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,_

_of a, of a hustla..._

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva, I'ma, I'ma-a diva, I'ma, I'ma-a diva..._

When that song ended everyone applauded wildly. Jasmine smiled down at them and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked back at the backup dancers, as if giving them a hint, because they all started to back up from her a bit.

"Ya'll having a good time?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah!" the crowed yelled.

Another beat started. This one was a bit slower than the last, but it still had that hip-hop feel. Jasmine grinned. She remembered how she shocked her producers when she came up with this song. All of the kids stared at her wondering what was to come. She smirked.

_(Turn the lights on!)__  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Jasmine stood in the midst of her back up dancers dancing around her, along with a spotlight of spinning stars. Jasmine smiled and continued on with her performance. She looked at Zero and placed her hands together as if she were praying.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

A lot of the teens had stood up and were dancing. Zero hadn't moved from his spot. He stared at Jasmine. He seemed to be in a trance.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain....  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you(fade out)_

Jasmine winked at Zero, as the song ended. Zero stared at her wide-eyed. The crowd cheered. Jasmine smiled. She walked to the center of the stage and shooed away her back up dancers. She walked back to the edge of the stage, after trading her headset for a microphone. She sat down and smiled.

"Alright, we've got time for one more song," she said. "Now, how many girls out there, have ever had your heart broken?"

There were scattered remarks on that subject from different girls. Jasmine gave a small smile and nodded.

"I've been there. I know you've all heard about my break up with Brandon Kane," she said, "well, this was written before we broke up and when things started to get a little funky."

Jasmine closed her eyes as the music started. A single blue spotlight landed on her. It made her seem especially alone.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, No, no, I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl_

_There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid_

_that you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me  
But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
And still, you're in my heart  
But you're the only one  
And yes, there are times when I hate you,But I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that _

_You would walk away  
Oh, but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day_

_Jasmine smiled as she neared the end of her song._

_I don't wanna be without you, baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way,_

_No, no, I don't want a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is freeTo spread my wings and fly away, away with you...._

_I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, No, no, I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl  
No, no _

_No broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl_

Everyone cheered. Jasmine smiled and stood up. She said her goodbyes and headed on Smooth came back on the stage with a microphone in hand. He smiled at everyone.

"Did ya'll enjoy that?" he asked.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"I thought you would," DJ Smooth said. "What'd you like the best?"

"That's a dumb question, Smooth," Jasmine ran back on the stage.

The crowed erupted into applause. Jasmine smiled and waved at everyone. She walked over to the DJ and gave him a hug.

"You know they loved me!" she said. "Am I right?"

"YEAH!" the crowed screamed.

"Now who wants a free CD?!" Jasmine asked.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Jasmine smiled. She looked behind her to see her friend Meredith. She motioned for her to come here.

"Bring'em out, Meredith!"

Meredith walked out with two stacks of CDs. Stanley straightened up in his seat. A bunch of girls were jumping up and down for a CD. Jasmine smiled. She looked around. She knew the names of plenty of the kids there. She looked at Cadence and smirked.

"Hey Cadence," she called. Cadence looked at her. "CATCH!"

Jasmine tossed a CD to Cadence. Cadence caught it and stared at it. A huge smile spread across her face. She jumped up and screamed, "I got the first CD!"

The D tent boys looked at her and shook their heads. Jasmine and Meredith passed out a few more CDs. The night was nearing its end. All the children walked outside looking for their rides. Cadence, Zero, and Twitch were standing on the curb. X-ray sped over to them and screeched to a halt. The three stared at him.

"You guys need a ride?" he asked.

"I'm good," Twitch said, shaking his head.

"How 'bout you two?" X-ray asked.

Cadence and Zero looked at each other. Giving each other that 'Is he serious?' look in the process. They turned back to X-ray.

"Are you crazy?" Cadence asked. "I mean any other time I'd say yes, but..."

"Do you know how fast you were just going?" Zero added.

X-ray shrugged. He said bye and drove off. Twitch was the next to leave. Zero turned to Cadence. Cadence looked at him. She put up her hands defensively.

"Hey, it's not my fault," she said.

"Gimme your cell," he said.

"No, we can't call her!" Cadence said. "She gets really cranky if she is woken up."

Zero looked at Cadence and shook his head. Just then Jasmine walked out of the door. She looked over at them. She smiled and waved. Cadence waved back. Jasmine walked over to them. Zero was once again in a trance. Cadence looked at him and smirked. She elbowed him. He snapped out of it.

"Shouldn't you guys be gone?" Jasmine asked.

"As a matter of fact, we should," Cadence said.

"So, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"It's kind of funny, you see-" Cadence started.

"Her mom fell asleep so we're stuck here," Zero said simply. "And I fail to see the humor."

"You're Hector, right?" Jasmine asked, with a smile.

Zero nodded. Cadence smiled. Jasmine smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Just checking," she said. "Didn't want to call you by the wrong name."

A couple minutes later they saw headlights approach. Jasmine picked up her backpack as her limo pulled up. She walked toward it. She turned back to the two.

"Wanna ride?" she asked.

Cadence and Zero looked at each other, and then back at Jasmine. They nodded. She motioned for them to come on. They walked over to the limo and climbed in. When inside Jasmine tapped on the tinted window and it rolled down.

"We're all in Joseph," she said.

The window rolled back up and they drove off. Jasmine opened up her backpack and pulled out a CD. She opened the case and wrote something on the inside cover. She closed it and handed it to Zero. He stared at it. She smiled.

"I had one left," she said. "Here take it."

Zero took it from her hand, but he didn't open it. Jasmine looked at them and smiled.

"You guys must have a lot of questions," she said. She looked at Cadence. "Well, I'm sure you do anyway."

"You have no idea," Cadence said.

"Fire away," Jasmine said.

"First off, can I just call you Jazzy J?" Cadence asked.

"Sure," Jasmine smiled.

"Cool," Cadence said. "Okay, how long have you been singing?"

"I've been singing all my life," Jasmine said. "I just got a contract last year."

"This may seem kinda personal," Cadence said. "But what happened between you and Brandon?"

"Ya' know, it was a number of things," Jasmine said. "But I would have to say that the number one thing that drove me over the top was how close he was getting' with one of his co-workers, Janae.

Cadence nodded. Zero sat there and just listened. Cadence glanced at Zero and grinned.

"What you think about that, Hect," she said. "She's single."

Zero shook his head and sighed. Jasmine smiled at him. Cadence giggled. The limo pulled up to Jasmine's house, which was in between Cadence and Zero's, and came to a complete stop. The three climbed out of the car. Jasmine gave a small smile.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," she said.

"'Kay, bye," Cadence said.

"Yeah, bye," Zero said.

Zero and Cadence walked to his house. Ms. Zeroni walked down the stairs and greeted the two as they sat on the couch. She smiled.

"So how was the 'Back to school' thing?" she asked.

"It was awesome!" Cadence exclaimed.

"It was okay," Zero said.

"That's good," Ms. Zeroni said. "Now don't stay too long, Cadence, dear."

"'Kay," Cadence said, getting a drink out of the fridge.

Cadence walked back into the living room, sipping her fruit punch. She leaned on the back of the sofa behind Zero. She took another sip of punch and smiled at Ms. Zeroni. Ms. Zeroni smiled back and made her way back up to her room. Zero started to open the CD case. He had been curious of what Jasmine wrote on it, since she gave it to him. On a picture of her it read,

_Stay sweet (and cute) and talk a little more around me!_

_Much Love,_

**_Jazzy J Jackson_**

Cadence looked over Zero's shoulder and read the writing. She took a gulp of her juice and smiled. Zero peered at her from the corner of his eye. She was going to blow in five…4…3...2...1.

"Aww, she thinks you're cute!" Cadence exclaimed.

Cadence sat her cup on the table and ruffled Zero's hair. She giggled and pinched his cheeks. She smiled one of those goofy smiles.

"She thinks you're cute," she squealed again.

"Quit," Zero said, pushing her away from him.

_

* * *

_

_R&R peepz...I know it's been like forever since I've updated...I've been major busy...Ya' know the life of a senior.....well let me know what you think....suggestions are welcome....._


	4. Do I Like Her?

Chapter 3:

Do I like her?

"Today we will be Graphing Linear Inequalities in Two Variables," the math teacher, Ms. Clayborn, said as she wrote on the board. "To graph a linear inequality you must make sure the inequality is written in…"

Zero took the notes even though he knew he was going to catch on pretty quick anyway. This was one of his favorite classes, for two reasons. One; math was his favorite subject and two; Jasmine was there. Better yet make Jasmine reason number one. It's a wonder that he could concentrate in that class for a minute, but it has been at least a month and a half. Time just flew by. But people still treat Jasmine as more than just a normal kid.

Jasmine looked over at Zero and he looked back at her. She smiled and blew a bubble. She turned back to the notebook on her desk and went back to writing. Zero smiled. Calvin Greene, the most popular tenth grade jock, saw Zero staring at Jasmine. Calvin looked over at her.

"You planning on asking her to homecoming?" he asked. Zero shrugged without answering.

"Then I guess I will," Calvin said.

Zero didn't say anything. He looked down at his closed math textbook. He wasn't even thinking about homecoming. Besides that, it was next month. Maybe he should have been considering it. Jasmine would probably go with Calvin anyway.

"Now class, open your books to page 371," Ms. Clayborn said. "And complete numbers thirty-six through fifty with a partner."

Everyone in class got out of his or her seat and walked around to find someone to work with. Zero opened his math book, but didn't move from his seat. Just as he pulled out a piece of paper, a shadow fell over his book. He looked up to see Jasmine. She smiled.

"Got a partner?" she asked.

"Nope," Zero said.

"Want to be-" she started.

"Hey Jas, wanna partner up!" Calvin asked, walking toward her.

"Uh, sure," she shrugged.

Jasmine walked over to Calvin. Zero watched her walk away. He started on his work. He was on number forty when he overheard Jasmine talking.

"Sorry Calv," she said. "But I think I should be partnered with someone who knows what they're doing."

"So…is that a no to homecoming?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," she sighed.

Jasmine walked over to Zero. She sat in the desk in front of him. She smiled when he looked up at her. She started copying his answers to catch up with him.

"Hey partner," she smiled.

Zero smiled back. Even though she was a celebrity, she seemed like a normal kid. That was all the more reason to treat her as such. He started on the next problem.

"Are you going with Calvin to homecoming?" he asked, without even thinking.

"I don't know yet," Jasmine said, copying the next problem. "Besides he's not the only one who's asked me."

"Oh," Zero said. "How many others asked you?"

"At least five," Jasmine said. "But I'm not sure they're the right ones."

Zero smiled hopefully. The two finished the last of the problems and turned their papers in. They sat back at their desk and since they had a good fifteen minutes of class left, they decided to talk. Cadence looked at the two. She smiled. They really would make a cute couple. Cadence and her partner closed their books and turned in their work. Cadence walked over to Zero and Jasmine. She propped her elbow up on a desk and smiled at the two.

"Well, aren't we all chummy chummy," she said.

Jasmine smiled at her and shook her head. Zero stared at her. Cadence stared back at him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she said simply.

Jasmine smiled. Zero just looked at Cadence. Cadence couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, who are you going to homecoming with, Jazzy J?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," she replied. "Maybe the right guy'll ask me soon."

Jasmine smiled at Zero. Cadence smirked. She elbowed Zero and her smile widened.

"Ya' hear that Z, maybe the right guy will ask her soon," she said. "Who do ya' think that would be?"

"I heard, Cadence, and I don't know," Zero said quietly. "Just shut up!"

Jasmine smiled and giggled. Then she gave Zero a confused look.

"Um, Z?" she questioned.

"Oh, girl his nickname is Zero," Cadence said. "He got it after going to Camp-"

"Rhythm!" Zero yelled.

"What?" Cadence said. "Oh."

Jasmine stared at Zero. He looked back at her. The whole class was dead silent. Zero turned to see everyone staring at him, including the teacher. Zero smiled nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"Never knew you were so loud," Jasmine laughed.

Everyone turned back to their conversations. Zero gave a nervous laugh. The bell rang and everyone grabbed all their belongings and walked out the class. Jasmine smiled.

"I'll see ya' around," she said. Zero nodded. Jasmine went down the opposite hall to her next class.

"So you gonna ask her to homecoming or what?" Cadence asked.

"Well….." Zero said.

"Oh, c'mon," Cadence said. "I think she likes you!!!"

Zero looked at Cadence. She knew what that look meant. And that was, 'Drop It…Now!' She rolled her eyes and they walked to class. _He's so stubborn sometimes._ Cadence thought. _I'm just trying to help._

* * *

Zero walked out the school and started towards his house. Soon enough the rest of the D tent boys, except X-ray who had a car, and Cadence met up with him. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him. He looked up at them.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard you digging Jazzy J Jackson," Magnet said.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

He looked over at Cadence who was backing up behind Magnet. She smiled nervously.

"Cadence," he said.

"They said they wouldn't tell!" Cadence said.

"And you believe them?!" Zero said.

"We won't tell anybody," Squid said.

Zero looked at everyone. Armpit was giving him that devious smirk. Zero looked at him.

"Armpit….." Zero started.

"Don't worry," Armpit smiled. "I won't tell."

Zero sighed and continued on his way home. Cadence walked beside him. She looked at him. She smiled nervously and then gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Zero looked at her and sighed. He shook his head. Cadence smiled and they walked home. Cadence ran into her house, knowing her mom would blow if she went to Zero's when she had homework to do. Zero walked into his house thinking about whether he should actually trust the guys and if he should ask Jasmine to homecoming. He had so much to think about. Zero ran up to his room and put Jasmine's CD into his stereo. Maybe listening to some music will help make a decision about Jasmine. He flopped down on his bed, landing on his back. _Did she really like me? Is she the one for me? Is she safe around me? _All these questions rolled around in his head. Girls were so complicated.

* * *

R&R mii peepz!!!!


	5. Class Is In Session

Chapter 4:  
Class Is In Session

Zero awoke to hear the CD still going. He rolled over and pulled his comforter over his head. The cover was snatched from his body. Opening one eye, he looked back to see who took his cover. Of course it was none other than, Cadence. Zero groaned and put the pillow over his head. Cadence poked him in the side.

"C'mon Z," she said. "Your mom let me in. She said you need to get up!"

"It's Saturday," Zero said from under the pillow.

Cadence turned down the stereo. Zero shot up as soon as the music went down. He threw the pillow at her.

"I was listenin' to that!" he said.

"Aww," Cadence said. "You wanted to hear her voice!"

"Cadence, shut up!" he said.

Cadence smiled. Zero got out the bed and turned back up the music. Zero grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans out his closet and walked into the bathroom. Cadence sat on his bed and waited for him to come out. When he walked out she jumped up bombarding him with questions.

"So, are you gonna ask her to homecoming?" Cadence asked.

Zero shrugged and didn't say anything. He pulled on a pair of shoes. Cadence looked at him. She shook her head and decided to try a better question.

"Do you know how to ask out a girl?" she asked.

Zero looked at her. Of course he didn't know how to ask out a girl. He was in Camp Green Lake and never saw girls until now. Cadence waited for him to answer. She was so slow sometimes. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Where have I been for the past year or so?" he replied.

"Oh, right that all boy camp." Cadence said. "Maybe I can help you."

"No way," Zero said.

He bounded down the stairs with Cadence right on his tail. She insisted on helping him. Zero walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He gave Cadence that 'What could you possibly do?' look. He ran upstairs and brushed his teeth. As soon as he finished, the doorbell rang. Zero walked to the door and opened it. Jasmine was standing right in front of him. Good thing he brushed his teeth. Cadence thought to herself. Zero stared at her. Jasmine smiled at him.

"Um, can I borrow some sugar?" she asked, a measuring cup in hand. "My mom's baking a cake."

Zero stood there staring at her. Cadence looked at Zero. She shook her head and pulled Jasmine inside. Zero closed the door and followed them to the kitchen. Cadence gave Jasmine some sugar. She smiled.

"Sorry about Hector," Cadence said. "He's a bit of an idiot when it comes to girls."

Jasmine giggled. She looked at Zero and smiled. Jasmine walked by him to leave the house. She opened the door and stepped out. She turned and smiled at the two.

"Thanks for the sugar," she looked at Zero. "I'll see you later, Hector."

Zero stared at her and waved bye. Cadence shook her head as Jasmine closed the door. Cadence looked at Zero. She laughed and with a shake of her head she said, "You have so much to learn!"

* * *

Zero walked over to Cadence's house later that day. She told him she was going to give him the low down on how to talk to and ask out girls. When he got to her house on the front door was a sign. He looked at it. It read,

Girls 101  
(Need info on girls then you came to the right place!!!!)

Zero shook his head and rang the doorbell. Cadence opened the door with a smile plastered on her face. Zero just looked at her and walked into the house.

"So glad you could join us!" she said. "Oh, did you like my sign?"

Zero shook his head and looked to his left to see Stanley sitting on the sofa. Stanley shrugged. Zero walked over to him and did their customized handshake that guys do. He shook his head.

"You need help too, huh?" he asked.

"Actually, he's asked a girl to homecoming," Cadence explained. "He just doesn't want to do something stupid."

Zero fell back on the sofa. His own best friend has asked a girl out, but he can't even talk to a girl. Cadence ran up to her room. She came back down with paper and pencils for the two 'students'. She handed them the items. She smiled.

"You might want to take notes."

Zero and Stanley looked at each other. This is going to be a long day. Cadence first wanted to see if they knew anything about girls. So she decided to give them a quick oral quiz. She would call on them and they'd answer to the best of their abilities.

"Zero, how do you know if a girl is interested in you?" she asked.

Zero opened his mouth then closed it, looking like a fish out of water. Cadence turned on Stanley and asked the same question. He just stared at her. Cadence went through a few more questions and got no feedback. She sighed. This was going to take a while.

"I can't take this," Zero said, leaning his head back on the couch.

"You'll get the hang of it," Cadence said. "Trust me."

Zero groaned. After his first 'class', Zero walked home. He looked up to see Jasmine coming his way. Jasmine smiled at him. He stared at her. She had a really cute smile. She met him at his front door. She pushed a plate wrapped in plastics wrap toward him. He looked down at it. It was a piece of chocolate cake. He smiled and took the plate out her hand.

"My mom said I should give you a piece," she said. "Since you gave me sugar and all."

"Thanks," Zero said.

"Welcome," Jasmine said. "Well, I've gotta jet. Celebrities work overtime. See ya'."

"See ya'," Zero said.

Jasmine smiled and walked back to her house. Zero watched her go. He sighed and walked into his own home. Zero placed the cake on the kitchen counter and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a video to Jazzy J's hit single _Broken-Hearted Girl_. Zero sighed.

"She's everywhere!" he groaned.

* * *

R&R mii peepz!!!!


	6. News Travels Fast

Chapter 5:

News Travels Fast

"We takin' the bus or walkin'?" Cadence asked, as she and Zero came out the house Monday morning.

"Not sure," Zero yawned.

Stanley went to school early, so it was just Zero and Cadence. The two walked down the sidewalk into the cul-de-sac. Zero was still trying to decide what mode of transportation they were going to take.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Zero and Cadence turned to see Jasmine leaning out her limo. She smiled.

"Want a ride?" she asked.

Cadence and Zero nodded. Jasmine motioned for them to come on. They walked to the limo and got in on opposite sides. They closed their doors and looked at Jasmine.

"Whoa!" Cadence said.

"Wow!" Zero whispered.

Jasmine had on a black dress that stopped a few inches above the knee, a red waist belt, black leggings, and red high heeled boots. Her earrings and necklace were red as well. She had her hair straightened and it fell over her shoulders. Her eye make-up consisted of black eyeliner and mascara.

"What?" she asked.

"You look…wow!" Cadence said.

"I have a photo shoot after school," Jasmine explained, as Joseph started up the car.

All Zero could do was stare. Jasmine turned to look at him. He stared at her completely dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open.

"What? Is it bad?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"No," Zero shook his head. "You look good. Really good."

Jasmine smiled. "Thanks."

"Curb side drop-off, Ms. Jackson?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, Joseph," Jasmine said. "Thank you."

Joseph pulled up to the curb. The three teens got out the limo and stood on the sidewalk. Joseph gave Jasmine a curt nod and drove off.

"Um, I'll see you guys in class," Jasmine said. "Gotta talk to the principal."

"See ya," the two said. Zero watched Jasmine as she walked off. Cadence looked at Zero. She grinned.

"See somethin' you like?" she asked.

"Everything," Zero said, walking into the school.

"Ok," Cadence said. "You've gotta ask her out."

"I will," Zero said, walking up the stairs.

"Soon," Cadence said.

"Ok," Zero replied.

"Soon as in by Friday," Cadence said.

"Alright," Zero said, walking down the opposite hall towards his first class.

"I mean it, Z," Cadence said.

"Uh huh," Zero said.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the day rang and all the teens filed out of the different buildings. Zero and Jasmine walked out of the building together.

"Hey, Jasmine," Zero said. "Can I ask you a question?'

"Sure," Jasmine said, turning to Zero.

"Do you wanna-" Jasmine's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. It was Jazmine Sullivan.

"Um, I gotta take this," she said. Zero nodded his understanding.

"Hello," Jasmine answered.

"Hey, Jas," Jazmine said. "I was just callin' to see if you wanted to sing one of my songs."

"My mom got to you didn't she?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," Jazmine laughed.

"I'd love to sing one of your songs, though," Jasmine said.

"That's great," Jazmine replied. "But I'm gonna need to hear you sing one to see if it needs to be modified for your voice."

"Um, now?" Jasmine questioned.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Jazmine said, "whenever you have time."

"Alright, thanks," Jasmine said. "Bye."

Jasmine hung up her phone and looked at Zero.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It's fine," Zero said.

"What were you sayin'?" Jasmine asked.

"I was wonderin' if you-" Zero was cut off again.

Jasmine's phone beeped. She sighed and looked at her phone. The words PHOTO SHOOT flashed across the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry, I've gotta go," Jasmine said.

Zero nodded. Jasmine backed up and looked at him for a second. She turned and rushed off to find her limo. Cadence walked up to Zero. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It didn't," he said.

"Z!" Cadence complained.

"What?" Zero shrugged.

"Tomorrow?" Cadence asked.

"Tomorrow," Zero nodded.

"Alright," Cadence replied, heading towards the gym. "Catch you later."

She had dance practice tonight. Zero shook his head and went to catch his bus. He sighed. _It's gonna be a long week_. he thought.

_

* * *

_

_"Every night I rush to my bed-"_

"Hello," Jasmine answered her cell.

"Hey, Jas," a male voice said.

"What do you want, Brandon?" Jasmine sighed.

"When we gonna do a duet together?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, let me think…," Jasmine paused. "Never!"

"Aww, c'mon, Jazzy-babe," he said.

"Don't call me that," Jasmine said.

"Oooh, tense," Brandon said. "Okay, back to our duet."

"It's not gonna happen," Jasmine replied.

"It will," he said. "Just wait."

"Uh huh," Jasmine said. "Whatever."

She hung up her phone. Jasmine sighed and headed up to her room.

"I need a stress relieving swim," she told herself.

Jasmine pulled a black bathing suit from her drawer. She went into her bathroom to change. Jasmine checked the suit out in the mirror. She had on a bikini top and skirt bottoms. She headed down the stairs with a towel over her shoulder. Jasmine turned towards her back door when the doorbell rang. Jasmine opened the door to a shirtless Zero. Zero's mouth dropped slightly as his eyes roamed over her body. Jasmine smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Zero replied, coming out of his trance.

"What brings you by?" she asked.

"Well, me and Cadence, and some friends are swimmin'," Zero explained, "and were wonderin' if you wanted to come over."

"Sounds good," Jasmine said.

"Really?" Zero questioned. "You ain't too busy or nothin'?"

"No, I'm not busy," Jasmine pulled her door closed behind her. "Let's go."

"Cool," Zero said.

Zero and Jasmine walked down to Zero's house. They walked into his backyard, where Cadence, X-ray, Magnet, Carmen, Squid, and Stephenie were. Cadence and X-ray were flirting, Magnet was pulling Carmen towards the pool, and Squid and Stephenie were arguing, as usual. Cadence looked up and saw the two walking in. She hopped up and jogged towards them.

"Hey!" Cadence smiled.

"Hey," Jasmine said. "Cute suit."

Cadence smiled. She had on a tie dye bikini top and tie dye shorts.

"Thanks," Cadence said. "Yours too."

"Hey, guys," Jasmine waved at everyone.

"Hey," they said back.

The girls waved. Jasmine grinned as she looked at their suits. Carmen had on a red bikini and Stephenie had on and red and black tankini.

"Hey, everybody," Stanley said, pulling a girl into the gate with him. "Sorry we're late."

"Meredith!" Jasmine smiled.

"Hey, Jas!" Meredith hugged her.

"Cute suit," Jasmine smiled. Meredith grinned. She had on a pink and black tankini.

"Yo, Zero!" X-ray called. "Hit a flip off the board."

"Oooh, yeah," Cadence said, heading back to her seat with Meredith and Jasmine following. "Go ahead."

"Uhhh," Zero stuttered.

"Can you really do that?" Jasmine questioned.

"Well, yeah," Zero said.

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Jasmine grinned. "I wanna see!"

"I really-" Zero started.

"Oh, c'mon!" Cadence whined. "Z, please!"

"Yeah, Hector," everyone else said. "C'mon."

"Alright, I'll do it," Zero said.

Zero took a few steps back from the board. He glanced back at the others and gave a two finger salute. He took a running start and jumped on the diving board and hit a back flip into the pool. Everyone cheered. Jasmine smiled.

"Watch this," she said, standing up.

"What're you gonna do?" Cadence asked.

"Just watch," Jasmine said.

Jasmine ran to the diving board and hit a no-hand cartwheel into the pool. Everybody started talking at once. Jasmine came up from under the water and pushed her hair out of her face. Zero stared at her and she smiled.

"Whoa!" he whispered.

Jasmine winked at him. They heard girls screaming. The two looked up to see the boys carrying a girl to the pool. Stanley was carrying Meredith, X-ray was carrying Cadence, and Squid was carrying Stephenie.

"Don't you dare!" Cadence screamed at X-ray.

"Let go!" Meredith shrieked.

"No!" Carmen screamed, squirming in Magnet's arms.

"I'll kill you!" Stephenie threatened.

The boys tossed the girls in. They screamed as they splashed into the water. Jasmine, Zero, and the other boys laughed when the girls resurfaced. X-ray, Stanley, Magnet, and Squid jumped into the pool. The girls glared at the boys.

"I can't believe you did that!" Carmen said.

"That was totally uncalled for," Cadence added.

"You gotta admit it was funny," Squid said. Stephenie glared at him.

"What?" Squid asked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed.

Squid back up towards the edge of the pool as Stephenie advanced towards him. Stephenie stopped a few inches from Squid's face, then she exploded.

"I can't believe you did that!" she screamed. "And when we were actually gettin' along!"

Squid stared at her as she ranted. He didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"I could-"

Squid grabbed the back of Stephenie's head, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Stephenie's eyes widened. She relaxed and kissed him back. Cadence, Jasmine, Zero, and Meredith looked at each other, then back at Squid and Stephenie.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Cadence whispered to Jasmine. Jasmine snickered.

"How come I wasn't invited to this party?" a voice questioned.

Squid and Stephenie pulled away from each other. Everyone looked up and Stephenie blushed bright red.

"Hey, Mom," Zero gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Ms. Z," X-ray smiled.

Ms. Zeroni looked at the teens in her pool and shook her head. She was dressed in a black pants suit. She sighed.

"Alright, everybody out," she said. Everyone climbed out of the pool. Stephenie's cheeks were still tinged pink. "So, whose idea was this?"

Everyone pointed at Zero. Zero gave them the 'Oh, c'mon' look. He looked at his mother and smiled.

"I'm not mad, honey," Ms. Zeroni said. "Just let me know next time so I don't come home freakin' out."

"Alright," Zero nodded. "So, can we stay?"

"No!" she said. "Get outta here."

Everyone went to grab their things as Ms. Zeroni walked into the house. All the teens headed for the gate. Zero and Cadence stood beside the gate, saying goodbye to everyone. The last to leave was Jasmine.

"See ya', Jazzy," Cadence smiled.

"Bye, Cadence," Jasmine said, then turned to Zero. "Thanks, Hector. It was fun."

Jasmine walked out the gate and started towards her house. Zero tilted his head to the side and watched her as she walked. Cadence grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him to her.

"It's Thursday," she said. "Go!"

Cadence pushed Zero towards Jasmine. Zero glanced at Cadence, who pointed at Jasmine. Zero walked up behind Jasmine.

"Hey, Jas!" he called. Jasmine turned to face him.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I was just wonderin'," he began, "if you….wanted to catch a movie sometime….with me?"

"I'd like that," Jasmine smiled.

"Really?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "How about Saturday? Pick me up at eight?"

"Sounds good," Zero nodded.

"Great," Jasmine smiled. "Can't wait."

Jasmine turned and walked back to her house. Zero grinned and walked into his gate. Cadence looked at him. Zero looked back at her and smirked.

"Well?" Cadence asked.

"We're goin' to the movies Saturday," Zero said.

"Yes!" Cadence cheered. "This is gonna be so cool. You're gonna be datin' Jazzy J!"

Zero shook his head as they walked back into his house.

* * *

"You are gonna get so much attention for this date," Cadence shrieked, as she and Zero walked down the hall.

"No one should even know," Zero said, looking at Cadence.

"Okay," Cadence gave a nervous smile, "so I might have told a few people."

"Cadence!" Zero groaned.

"Yo, Hect!" a boy called. Zero turned to see Carl from literature class. "I heard you're goin' on a date with Jazzy J. Nice."

Zero grinned. Jasmine walked down the hall toward Zero. Everyone was looking at her. Jasmine stopped in front of him. She glanced around and eyes were glued to them, watching their every move.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Jasmine asked.

"Cadence told about our date," Zero explained.

"Cadence!" Jasmine whined.

"I'm sorry," Cadence said. "It's big news!"

Jasmine shook her head. The three walked down the hall to class. They came up to Cadence's science class. She walked to the door.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, walking into class.

"Yeah," Zero said with a nod.

"Okay," Jasmine said with a smile.

The two continued on down to their Literature class. When they walked in, everyone was staring at them. Jasmine and Zero looked at each other, as the kids started to whisper.

"So, are you guys an item now?" a girl named Sydney questioned.

"We haven't even gone our first date yet," Zero said.

"So, you're gonna be an item?" a boy named Clayton asked.

"Nobody said that," Jasmine replied.

"Alright, that's enough," Mr. Philpot said. "Jasmine, Hector, take your seats."

"Yes, sir," the two said, walking to the back of the room.

* * *

*************************MATH CLASS*************************

Zero quietly took his seat in the back of the room. He looked over to the side of the room where Cadence and Jasmine were. Jasmine glanced at him and blew a bubble. He grinned and turned back to the front of the room. Calvin walked into the classroom and walked down the aisle towards Jasmine. Zero looked up and just watched. Jasmine looked up and spotted Calvin.

"Oh no," she groaned. Calvin stopped in front of her. She put on her best fake smile. "Hi, Calvin."

"You won't go to homecomin' with me," Calvin pointed at Zero, "but you'll go to the movies with him?"

"Uhh, yeah," Jasmine said.

"That's straight bull!" Calvin complained.

"Get over it, Calvin," Cadence said.

"Trick, ain't nobody talkin' to you," Calvin said. Zero stood and walked over.

"I heard you just wanna boost your rep up anyway," Zero said.

"Yeah," Calvin replied, "what's your point?"

"You're such a jerk!" Jasmine yelled.

"Ay, I see an opportunity, I take it," he said.

"You're pathetic," Cadence said. Calvin took a step toward her.

"Back off, Greene," Zero said, moving in front of Jasmine and Cadence.

"Oooh," Calvin said, "the little delinquent's comin' to the rescue."

Zero's eyes widened slightly. Calvin smirked and leaned toward his face.

"Yeah," Calvin nodded, "I know your secret. Now watch yourself before somethin' happens to ya'."

Zero narrowed his eyes at Calvin. The bell rang and Ms. Clayborn walked in. She dropped a stack of papers on her desk.

"Alright, class has started," she said. "Calvin, take your seat."

"Man, I know you see him standin'!" Calvin complained.

"Yeah," Ms. Clayborn said, "but right now I'm talking to you. So sit."

Calvin mumbled something under his breath as he sat down. Ms. Clayborn looked at Zero.

"Hector, if you please," she said. Zero nodded and went to his seat.

* * *

R&R mii peepz!


End file.
